


Carry Me Back Home

by Taibhse



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taibhse/pseuds/Taibhse
Summary: After the defeat of Darksied, Diana returns to the ruins of L-Corp





	Carry Me Back Home

The Symphony of Silence was quite beautiful in the aftermath.  
Diana knew not how she had ended up before the remains of L-Corp, her weary feet had simply carried her across the scarred landscape through night and day until they could carry her no more.  
Lena stood before her, an oasis of familiarity contrasting the bleakness that engulfed National City. Lena had been her bedrock these past few years, the woman who had fallen in love with Diana first and Wonder Woman second. Yes, there had been times of trouble, the revelation of her secret identity being the foremost one in her mind, but never anything like this. Together they had always been able to work through their troubles.  
“You were meant to wait” huffed Diana, sitting on a fractured step of L-Corp, kicking a loose pebble, “You weren’t meant to go alone” Diana’s accent showed itself in each syllable, a quirk Lena loved.  
“And you needed rest, you still do” Lena said bluntly, her hands resting on Diana’s shoulders. Diana’s left hand shot up covering the hand on her right shoulder, taking comfort in the touch and squeezing Lena’s hand affectionately.  
“You’ve been walking for days” scolded Lena, but there was no anger in her voice, only love and worry, like always.  
“I needed to leave”

They stayed together in silence watching the sunset over what remained of National City, it hadn’t been the worst hit city, most of its population remained, thanks to the efforts of Supergirl, Reign and Lena.  
Below them people shuffled to and fro, piecing together a semblance of life. An old couple carted mementos of their life together alongside a young teen who clutched tightly to a burnt stuffed Supergirl.

“It was here where we first met” it wasn’t a question, more so, Lena was trapped in a memory of happier times, “You almost made my brain melt, you were very tactile in your approach”  
Diana smiled recalling the morning, she had come to L-Corp as a favour to Kal-El, Lex had escaped his prison cell and Kal-El had thought Lex may approach his sister to try and convince her to work alongside him with his latest scheme. He never showed, but Diana had gotten to meet the woman who would become a fixture in her life from then on.  
“How time flies when you have lived a life as full as ours, I will always be grateful you felt the same way Lena” Diana brought Lena’s hand closer to her face, her lips brushing against Lena’s knuckles.  
“Ha, oh trust me, I’d have been insane not to,” Lena sighed contently, “What a life it was, I regret none of it. Not even that time Artemis wanted to see how ‘worthy’ I was of you, I believe I shall forever remain bruised because of that encounter.”  
Diana nodded in agreement, “Ah yes, Artemis was heavy-handed, but your stubborn will earned her respect, a hard task to accomplish.”  
“I couldn’t let my teacher down now could I? What sort of student would that have made me?” Lena took a seat next to Diana, bumping against Diana affectionately, before resting her head atop Diana’s shoulder.  
“A smart one, Artemis has trained for millennia against your three years at that point” answered Diana, wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist.  
“I did the right thing in the end” whispered Lena and Diana knew that they had moved on from reminiscing about past adventures to more recent ones.  
“There is no denying that” started Diana “but there could have been-”  
“There wasn’t” Lena shook her head with a finality, “You once told me ‘Love and Hope, that is all that is needed’, well, the world was out of hope and all I had left was love, my love for you, the family we were going to build, the love of my friends, and you were right. That was all I needed. That Love gave me a Hope that what I did would bring a brighter tomorrow.”  
“Lena” began Diana.  
“No” Cut across Lena, “let me finish: too long we stayed on the sidelines expecting the Justice League or the Titans or some hero to save us. Darkseid was destroying this planet, our home, and we did nothing but complain that you weren’t stopping him quick enough. Kara died protecting National City and it wasn’t enough! The Justice League is gone! You, you were going to your grave on a fool's’ errand and we would have sat back and made that sacrifice worthless. It needed to be me, someone who was ‘normal’, to show that ‘I too can do something’, that we couldn’t just rely on those with powers. I had to make the world ashamed of their actions and I did.” Lena’s smile was bittersweet, she had achieved everything that she had set out to do and all that she paid for it was her life.  
“But you died, he killed you” Diana’s words were broken and raw, tears flowing down her cheeks freely, “You left, you promised you wouldn’t… you promised.”  
“And I’m sorry for that, but Steve was right: ‘I can save today. You can save the world’, the world still needs Wonder Woman, you’re the only hero they have left.” Lena stood taking a step away from Diana, Diana following Lena to her feet.  
“But I still need you”  
But Diana was alone now, talking to shadows as the sun of a new day rose.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the WorderCorp One-shot ‘Lena and Diana’, and it inspired me to write my own. So this is dedicated to kara-danvers-lena-luthor from Tumblr for making me ship WonderCorp and discovering the actual lack of things to read.


End file.
